Metadata in a database can include definitions that specify the structure and/or organization of data within a database. For example, metadata describing the schema of a relational database can specify how data in the relational database is organized into one or more database tables. Meanwhile, metadata describing database tables can indicate the names, sizes, and the number of rows in each database table in the relational database.
A distributed database can be associated with both global and local metadata. Global metadata can be pertinent to the distributed database as a whole including, for example, metadata describing the organization of data (e.g., into one or more data partitions and tables) across the distributed database. By contrast, local metadata is applicable to individual nodes within the distributed database. For instance, the local metadata associated with a particular node can relate specifically to the structure and/or organization of data stored and/or managed by that node.